Silenced No Longer
by Drop of Grace
Summary: I'm an investigative journalist. Obviously, the Republic doesn't approve nor does my best friend Thomas Bryant. Especially with my new hunt for the Republic's legend, Daniel Alton Wing. As time goes on, my investigation attracts attention, good and bad. On top of that, someone is trying to uncover things about me I'd rather let lie.


I'd like to think that I'm as beautiful as June Iparis, or that I'm as cool as Daniel Wing. But I know that in reality, I'm kind of a fangirl. Well, to be truthful, I'm an investigative journalist, which is almost like being an official fangirl.

The Republic obviously doesn't pay me to be a journalist, they only want their propaganda to be printed. Something good, though, is that ever since the new Elector came to power, I'm sure he's been considering hiring me to work with him. I like him better, he's younger and has a better take on what he wants to do with the Republic.

For now, though, I live in an alley between an office building and a bar east of Ruby sector. For a street kid like me to be living in an upper class sector is pretty good. Rich people are always more wasteful. Or they like to seem benevolent and take in the random well behaved stray every now and then.

That's how I met Metias Iparis. He kind of took me in. I really liked him, but even more, I liked his friend Thomas Bryant. It's strange, how much he reminds me of my older brother... But I don't really want to think about him. Not now, not ever.

"Ev?" I look up from my journal. Getting actual paper in the Republic is really, really hard, so I really had to play up to Metias and Thomas to get it. I automatically slide my book away, out of sight. But it's really only Thomas, and I smile as I see him.

"Hi." Thomas stares at the spot where my journal had vanished, a slightly disapproving look on his face. "Why are you here?" Thomas looks as of he had a bad day today, he's irritable, and seems like he's about to yell at me.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" I ask, defensively. We both dare each other to say something insulting to each other, glaring at each other. At the moment we are both in the Iparis household. June let me in. Is the summer, and she's bored, on vacation that only lasts a few more weeks.

"You might as well just stay here, then." Thomas lifts an eyebrow at me. He knows I'm too proud to stay in the Iparis' house for more than a few days. I let out my frustration with a sharp blast of air through my teeth. He steps back as I stand, as if he's afraid I'm about to attack him.

"Bad day at work?" He asks. He is only saying this to make me mad. I've been writing my articles and secretly handing them out for years, and most of the time I only get an article out a week. Only a few people ever read my writing anyway.

"Bad day at work?" I ask back. Now I'm saying this to annoy him. Thomas is the perfect, most obedient and devoted soldier ever known to man kind. He would kill himself if that's what he was told to do. I enjoy riling him up. He laughs, slightly bitter.

"Nothing unusual," he mutters. "Metias is staying late again."

"Really?" Metias staying at work longer than Thomas is a rarity only seen once in forever. "Why did you come back? Wait a minute. You knew I was going to be here, didn't you?" I grin. "Did you come back to see me?"

"No," he says. "I just decided to come here early before I went home. I'm tired. Why would I come here to see you?"

"Don't pretend," I say, teasing. "Lying is a sin." Thomas laughs, for real this time. He sits down in a chair; a sudden release of tension rolling off of him. I sit beside him. I'm already so tired now I could pass out. Staying out until the next day comes isn't usually what I do, but last night I needed a way to vent.

Thomas and I have a weird relationship. We're best friends, in a way, but we can't stand each other. Thomas leans towards me, until his forehead touches mine. Then he pulls away, laughing. My ears have turned bright red and my heart is going a mile a minute. I'm not sure whether I like Thomas or not. Maybe I like him, but I feel like I'm waiting for someone else. Thomas isn't exactly the one.

"You're funny," I say sarcastically. But I enjoy seeing this at-ease Thomas. That version if him is not someone who usually sees the light of day. He asks me about my new project- something he never does. He usually disapproves of my investigating. And so I tell him about everything, and my new hunt to find the legend of the Republic.

"Day." I tell him, but Thomas isn't listening. He's just staring at me. I stop, and stare back at him.

"What are you doing?" June asks, stepping into the room. "Besides staring at each other?"

"Hi June." I say. Thomas doesn't say anything. June regards us imperiously, concealing a grin. With a smile she tosses a final comment over her shoulder.

"I hope you guys decide to become a thing."

Thomas blushes bright red. June hates him. She finds joy in aggravating him. I think it's funny.

When June leaves there's an awkward silence. Thomas sighs, and I turn away. I can hear music from a car nearby - only the exclusively rich get cars. Music blasts through the speakers and reverberates through the glass windows.

_I wish there was another you, another way, _

_but can just can't find the words I should say, _

if_ I want to tell you how I feel, _

_without breaking all that we've made._

I frown, wishing that I could ignore the music. Sometimes it's harder to ignore the sounds on the outside than the thoughts you think inside.

**Hello! As this is my first Legend FanFiction, I'm not sure about a few things in the Republic Alternate Universe. If I've messed it up, please feel free to tell me something I can change to make the RAU better. I hope you enjoy my story!**


End file.
